Moonlight Valentine
by moonlight miracle
Summary: One moment can change the course of one person's life forever, that day is Valentines day. Oneshot RetasuXpai.


As the winter winds spun around Retasu Midorikawa, she ran against it with a face of determination.

"_Valentines day, huh?" Pai said leaning against one of the pillars calmly._

"_Yep!" Taruto said excitedly. "I- uh- overheard one of the mew mews talking about it!"_

"_She said that it was a day when all people who love each other express their love!" _

_Taruto almost sounded exited._

"_And which mew did you hear it from?" Kisshu said, teleporting centimeters away from Taruto's face._

"_The monkey girl perhaps?" He said smirking into his hazel eyes._

_Taruto put a bored look on his face. _

"_No, I heard it from the old hag you call ichigo." Taruto clearly pissed Kisshu off._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT KONEKO-CHAN?!?!" he screamed and pounced on _

_Taruto, starting to wrestle with his teammate._

"_LIKE HELL YOUR MONKEY BRAT IS ANY PRETTIER THAN KONEKO-CHAN!!!!" he yelled._

"_DON'T SAY CRAP LIKE THAT ABOUT PURIN!!!!!" Taruto yelled back._

_This went on, and Pai did nothing but watch and think about Valentines day._

'_a day when all people who love each other express their love, huh?' _

Later that day, Valentines day, Retasu had received a note in her desk that said,

_My sea princess,_

_If I could catch a rainbow,  
I would catch it just for you  
And share with you its beauty,  
On the days your feeling blue  
If I could take you trouble,  
I would toss them in the sea  
But all these things I'm finding  
Are impossible for me!  
I cannot build a mountain  
Or catch a rainbow fair  
So let me be what I know is best  
A Boy That's ALWAYS there!_

_From, _

_Pius._

_The Garden of love with the bluest sea, _

_The Garden of love is where you'll find me._

That note was what send Retasu off her feet.

Before she knew it, she was at the Tokyo Beach Garden.

As she walked through the garden, the fragrant of dozens of dozens of flowers filled her nostrils.

But the one that caught her attention the most, was the moonlight beauty; a flower on a nearby bush.

She was simply amazed by how it was here in this garden. This flower was extremely rare, and wasn't usually found in Tokyo.

As she gazed at the flower, a voice was streaming into her head, and it wasn't her own.

'You know..' it said.

'It's here for a reason' she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder.

'It won't be here forever.' She felt warm lips touch her cheek.

And with a single gust of wind, the touch of the shoulder, and the kiss of the cheek was gone.

She silently picked the Flower off the bush, and giggled to herself.

"You know," She said to the clouds above her.

"You make it seem like I don't speak French."

Pai's eyes widened.

"Pai-san."

She smiled again, and went to the trees.

"You simply must stop disapearing, pai-san." She said to the tree. The person in the tree began to blush.

"How else am I supposed to thank you?"

He began to overlook that detail, 'Crap.' he thought to himself.

Retasu reached her hand to him.

"Please come down." She said.

There was no need to reach her hand to him, because he just telported in front of her face.

He expected her to yelp in surprise, but instead, She acidentally fell over a rock, and fell on top of pai.

She she stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers.

She realized she had her hands on his chest, and Pai had his hands on her waist.

Their faces became tomatoes.

Retasu blushed and laughed in embarassment, and Pai did the same.

"And to think this was running so smothly" He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Valentines day, Mom!" said a yong girl with purple streaks in her hair.

The older woman smiled at her daughter. "thank you Shiawo" She said.

the man standing next to the woman, handed her a velvet box.

"what is it, Pai-san?" She asked.

He opened the box and revealed a sapphire ring.

The girl gasped, and looked at the inscription.

'Happy Valentines day, and 15th Aniversary, Retasu'

Retasu's eyes began to trickle out tears.

Pai smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Valentines day, Pai-san" She said, and gently kissed him.

All the way, Shiawo smiled at her happy parents; Pai and Retasu Midorikawa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awww, I totally enjoyed making this

I don't know where the idea for Shiawo came from, she's their daughter that I made on the way of making this story.

Happy Valentines day!

Oh, by the way, yes the moonlight beauty IS A REAL FLOWER.


End file.
